One
by Bella-Tragedia
Summary: Slightly wakes up from a horrible nightmare, but Nibs is there to comfort him. Songfic. Please leave reviews! Even flames. Feedback is great.


One.

Disclaimer: NOT MINE!!!! Don't sue me... please??? Because you will only get pennies... and my chewed gum... lol And rated M for abuse, and language, so... no likey abuse, press backspace.

**We are the lost  
The ones forgotten  
And this time  
The future is ours  
It's in our hands**

Gasping, Slightly sat up in his bed, eyes, darting around, looking for the hands he thought would still be there. _Another dream,_ he thought. Another dream, about before Neverland, before he even knew a place so wondrous could exist, before he was Slightly. When he was Christopher...

**We're the tear in your eyes  
We're the blood in your veins  
We're the beat of your hearts**

**_flashback_**

_"Stupid! Why are you so fucking dumb?!" his father yelled, throwing him to the wall. His head thudded off the dresser, before his frail body fell to the ground. "Can't you do one thing right?" A kick. "Come on! Aren't you going to defend yourself? Or are you too much of a pansy to even do that?!" Another kick._

**We're the sweat on your face  
We're the ones that you chase  
We're the promise that you made  
We're the voice in your head  
We're the lies that you said  
We're the kids that you pushed away  
We are...  
**

_"Stop! Leave him alone! He's just a kid!" cried his mother, running towards him. _Smack._ Christopher saw her collapse to the floor, her lip bleeding, and a bruise forming. "Mind your own business! It's the boy's fault, so stay out of it!" His father stormed to her, and gripped her arm harshly. "What the fuck did I tell you?" He dragged her around the corner. Christopher's eyes widened and he struggled to get up, when he heard her screams from another room, echoing through the house. He gasped and looked up, startled, when a crash sounded, and the screams, suddenly stopped. Frighteningly, that scared him more than when they had started._

**We are the lost  
The ones forgotten  
And this time  
The future is ours  
It's in our hands  
We are one**

_His father rounded the corner, then roared, and stormed to him when he saw Christopher on his knees. _Wham! _And he was dealt a punch to the face. "Where do you think you're going? Where the **fuck** do you think you're going, huh boy?" Christopher shuddered, holding the side of his face, when a throbbing had begun. His eyes darted around, searching for something to help him, when he noticed the door, within running distance from where he was sprawled halfway on the floor, halfway leaning against the wall._

**We're the pride of your lives  
We're the light shining deep in your eyes  
We're the choice that you made  
We're the smile on your face  
When you sleep at night**

_He scrambled to his feet, and lunged for the doorway, as fast as his tired body could, which wasn't fast enough. His father jerked, and grabbed him around the throat, before slamming him to the wall, holding him there. "What the hell!" He looked towards the door. "You want to leave? Are we not good enough for you now? Think you're big shit or something? Think you're better than me?" Christopher flailed, grasping at his father's hands, tying to alleviate the burning pain from around his throat. _

**We're the best thing you had  
But you left us behind  
We're the kids that you pushed away  
We are...**

_"Fine! Let's see how long you last out there, before you come crawling back! When you see how good you had it!" and with that, his father stalked forward, wrenched open the door, and flung Christopher outside, onto the cold, January snowfall._

**We are the lost  
The ones forgotten  
And this time  
The future is ours  
It's in our hands  
We are one (one)**

_Christopher looked up, as his father glared, and slammed the door shut. His eyes widened as he heard the lock bolt shut. He rushed to the door, tugging at the handle, crying out for his father to open the door. He fell to the stoop, shivering in his torn shirt and pants, wishing and hoping his father would have a sudden change of heart, and fling open the door, pulling Christopher inside, apologizing for being a bad father, and telling him what a good boy he was, and how proud he was... But it never came._

**We're the pain that you feel  
We're the scars that don't heal  
We're the tear in your eyes  
We're the reason you cry**

**We're the voice in your head  
We're the lies that you said  
We're the best thing you had  
But you pushed us away**

**_end flashback_**

"Slightly?", Nibs' voice broke him out of his remembrance. "Slightly, what's wrong?" Slightly turned to the boy next to him, as Nibs ran his fingers under his eyes, wiping away tears. "What's wrong?" came Nibs' worried voice. "Nothing." Slightly grasped one of his hands, "just a dream."

**We are the lost  
The ones forgotten  
And this time  
The future is ours  
It's in our hands  
We are**

"Are you sure? You were scaring me." Nibs scooted closer to him. "You can tell me. You don't need to be scared anymore. I'm here." Slightly sighed, then tiredly smiled. "Yeah. Yeah I'm fine. Let's go back to sleep. I'm tired," and laid down on the bad. Nibs looked down at him, obviously concerned, but complied, laid back down next to him. "If you have another dream, just wake me up. Alright?" Slightly nodded and pulled Nibs closer, tucking the smaller boy's head under his chin. "Alright. But I think I'll be fine now." And with that, he pressed a kiss to Nibs' forehead, and both boys drifted into sleep, huddled to each other's warmth, in the cool Neverland breeze.

**we are the lost  
The ones forgotten  
And we've got nothing to lose  
Together we stand up tall  
We are one**_  
_


End file.
